The present invention relates to an air outlet, and more particularly to an air outlet through which supply air is blown into a building space or the like, preferably from the ceiling thereof.
Such air outlets serve for the introduction of suitably pressurized treated supply air, which in general comes from a central air treatment station. The air is conducted through a system of ducts to the air outlets situated in the particular building and is passed through or blown through these air outlets into the rooms. The air treatment station is an air-conditioning installation or the like. In most cases, the supply air is heated or cooled depending on the season. But the supply air can also be treated in some other way.
According to a known ceiling air outlet a single long blowing element includes a rotatably supported body which is penetrated by a blowing slit extending over the entire length of the blowing element. This air outlet, while being distinguished by its constructional simplicity and by the possibility for adjustment of the blast direction of the air, has, however, the disadvantage, among others, that when the blast direction is adjusted to be inclined with respect to the plane of the ceiling, the supply air which streams outwardly from the blowing slit adjoins the neighboring ceiling surface because of the Coanda-effect and does so up to relatively steep blast angles. As a result, the supply air can be introduced into the room either only very steeply downwardly or adjacent to the ceiling. In practice, this results in the fact that heated supply air can be blown out of the air outlet only steeply downwardly since one may not introduce it exclusively along the ceiling because of its buoyancy, whereas cooled air can be introduced only along the celing since one may not blow it out exclusively steeply downwardly because of the strong draft which it would otherwise cause.
Furthermore, air outlets are known which are provided with a plurality of immovably disposed air outlet apertures whose blow directions diverge relative to one another. These are disadvantageous also in that, among other things, different adjustment possibilities do not exist for the blast directions of warm and cooled supply air. In addition, the outward flow conditions are in many cases unsatisfactory, for example, it is impossible to achieve an approximately flat 180.degree. outwardly flowing air current or stream using such air outlets.